Travel to the Uknown A RoM FF:Beyond the mountains
by KHSProduction
Summary: This is chapter 1 from Peter's trip part 1.The story is about a demi-god son of Apollo who decided to leave the Palace of the gods to find more demi-gods.Follow him to his adventure :
1. Chapter 1

I've never been beyond the mountains that surrouned our Palace,it's so cold and snowy here!At least I had jackets and blankets in my bag,I weared on the jacket and walks over the snow was colder than I imagin,it's very high too,there's snow until my was very difficult to march over the snow,but I wanted to go through!I had to!I'm not gonna go back to that empty cage again!I want to live my own life beyond these mountains…If I return now I'll spend the rest of my life getting mad from loneliness and .I'll go through these stupid cold mountains and find something else,and maybe meet other people…The demi-gods were my best friends,my everything…But they all disappeared and our mentors gods too…Just San,the daughter of Idun, and me stayed in the Palace,hoping that they come back,hoping they didn't die,waiting for an answer…But nothing happened.I decided to go too…San stayed there hoping her mother will ever come back…I really felt guilty leaving her alone…What if she stays there forever?Alone?I couldn't…Maybe she'll decide one day to go too…On my side,I think I stayed loyal enough!And if they ever come back they'll save the world without me!

I spent the night in a cave,not far from the other cave where Shego and I fought against the Minotaure.I wrapped myself in the blanke and tried to I can't…I can stop thinking about what will happen to me,if I'll find other demi-gods,if I'll ever survive this ,I can't stop thinking of the other,I took a picture from each of them with me to not forget them…I look every picture carefully and the good old times where we had fun,where we fought against each other,helped and comfort each meant all so much for me,for the first time in my life I met people like 's why I feel a bit nostalgic about leaving that Palace,I met real friends and my first true love. As I stroke the picture of my everything my smile fained suddently. She didn't show herself since weeks…I was worried but I finally realized that she didn't really cared about the other demi-gods disappearing,and about me…I don't even think she noticed that I was ?She was absent since weeks why should she suddently appear today and noticing I'm not there?No,cause she's that wait!What am I thinking?Blair is not heartless!Why do I think that?Oh my god…I'm being selfish…But…It's kinda true…She didn't really cared about me…Maybe she just falled for me like the other girls…She falled not for Peter,she falled for Son Of Apollo…Again.I thought she was different…But she's different!Oh shit I should stop that!Wh yam I desperately in love with her?

With all my thoughts I turned roughly on my side my arm under my head and with shock I felt a warm teardrop running down my !I'm not sad!I'm happy to have left that place!But why am I feeling my heart squeezing tightly again?It's unbearable!

I put my bag on my head holding it tightly against wind was just so noisy for me,and all these thoughts running through my head made me already ?Why am I so in love with her?Why?

The warm morningshine of the sun stroke gently my cheek waking me up,I opened slowy my eyes and realized how still it wind was just a soft one now and the sun so warm…I stretched my arms sleepy and get up ,pack my back and leaved the 's a much better walk as yesterday,the mountain seemed peacefull and calm,the snow was so easy to walk through,it was almost like dust.

I finally arrived to the extremity of the mountain,I turned myself to look at the palace in the valley for the last had changed,no explosion or missing parts. I smile and go on my way.I felt suddently happy and free to finally leave this area. This trip is going to be great I know it!

I walked happily around,tapping the snow on the ground,rolling in it,humming a song while walking like a soldat. Hoi hoi hoiii! I felt so great!It' s been weeks I didn't feel that!It feels so good to finally feel happy again!I rolled down a little snow hill,I laughed as a ruffled the sow off my hair then looked around.I smiled as I saw country and forest under the mountain's feet.I ran down and tripped again,rolling down like a bowl of snow I finally rolled on flat …With forest…That can't end well…Indeed I stopped against a tree between !My head is hurting like hell but not worth then my other part…I thought:'Alright Peter get up now!Even if it hurts like mad…!'I stood up shakily still wincing out pain but I suddently falled down again bringing my legs to my head I cursed under my breath in my head was hurting so bad….I felt dizzy and sick…But after wincing and cursing alone,I falled asleep.

As I woke up it was already night,the pain disappeared,just not my head.I hold it and .I need water,a river.I stood up and walked around the forest trying to find water.I realized that the forest was a beautiful place,the sun made the green color sparkling and it seemed so…So…Magic…But not magic enough to find a river!

I sighed and followed my way.I jolted as I heard a river nearby,I followed the sun and with amazement I saw a beautiful and colorfull delice and joy I washed my face with the water,I took my shirt off,wrapped it around my hand and puts it into the water.I few of minutes later I was laying in the sun against a tree holding my wet shirt tight against my head with closed eyes,I felt so good was so silent here and nobody could find me…My headache disappeared slowy,I guess I have a strong health.I wondered what the other are doing right is maybe be outside training with Diana or Blair under Athena's eyes,Chel maybe eating some salt rubbing her belly while Naveen is playing on his guitar,Alice reading a book,McGee hanging on the ceilings while Idun is spinning around…No it can't be…They all disappeared….Maybe am I the last grecque demi-god?No!Maybe there're other demi-gods,norse or Egyptian…That could be great…

I jumped up as I heard noises in the bushes,it came from my left.I took carefully my sword and approach the bush slowy narrowing my eyes.I backed off as a raven haired boy with white skin jumped out the bushes and began a sword fight with me.I attempted to stop him with 'Stop!'or 'Wait!I do nothing!'Seeing nothing workd I kicked him in his he falled on his lap holding his stomach.I raised his chin to look at me with the top of my sword.

-Who are you?

I asked him carefully with my annoyed voice, before he could say anything a girl yelling'Wait!'stopped us both,I turned to the bush and a girl with long brun hair and an arc hanging on her back looked at me begging her palms lifted in defense.

-Please…Don't kill him….

I glared back to the boy who was looking at the girl with a thankfull look,I took my sword back and looked at the girl.

-Who are you?You both?

The girl sighed and walked toward the boy and helps him up

-I'm that's Tobias.

She looked at the bush where now another brun haired girl came out,she seemed younger as the three of us.

-And that's Mira.

The little squeezed the other girls arm looking a bit afraid at remind sme…

-I'm peter….Are you…Demi-gods?

The three blinked and looked at each other with an uncertain the boy,Tobias,spoke:

-Ahem…Yeah…I'm the son of Ares,he pointed at the taller girl with the arc,She's the daughter of Artemis.(no way?She's my cousin!),he pointed fnally at the little girl,And that's the daughter rof Athena.

When I heard her mother's name I couldn' t help it but softened my eyes at her,she was Athena's mentor's daughter,even if I thought Athena was a virgin at this time I didn't care,that little care with long dark hair and sparkling blue eyes and a white skin like her mother reminded me like hell at he rmother.I wonder if she's got a little something from he rmother except of her hair and skin…The wiseness of her mother can be seen on her face,and innocence too…She kinda reminds me of Idun right now…

-And you?

Tobias' voice brang me back from my deepest thoughts I looked at each of were greek…They were from the greek mythology…Like me…I finally found them…I smiled relieved at them…My family….My real family.

-I'm Peter, the Son Of Apollo.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIIII!So that's chapter two! Peter saw something that he isn't ready to forget...**

**INFO: Okay FF hates me :/ It eats some words from this story!Why?I don't know DX So excuse me if something sounds weird,just tell me and I'll explain to you have any questions just ask.:D**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!NOT EVEN THE BASE STORY! JUST THE CHARRIES AND THE STORY!**

We walked throught the deep and dark woods searching for a place to sleep,the woods were beautiful at night,the moonshine showed us the way and it seemed so peacefull.I looked around amazed by the beauty of the night,I never went outside the Palace at night but I just realize now that it looks so beautiful,I was so happy,I found other demi-gods,greek ones,my family.I already liked the little Mira and I think she did too because a couple of minutes after leaving the river she was already squeezing my arm and looked around with wide eyes,I couldn't help it but smiled and took her soft and beautiful white hand.I already liked Cecilia too,we talked a lot while walking,about stuff like bows,nature,art and our was able to talk to animals,to heal deep wounds,and she can look throught the night like an mother was the godess of the moon as well,so Cecilia could perfectly see throught the night and she loved art and music as well,she was my cousin after all,and Artemis' daughter,my father's sibbling was the sun,and she was the moon.I was sure that Cecilia and I will get along very well.

-But I thought Artemis was a Athena.;I asked after a couple of presentations and shook her head

-Everybody thinks she had children with Amazones were like hunters as the nature.

-A-Ares?; I yelped surprised and looked up at Tobias who didn't speak much,he just walked forward us looking suspiciously around a hand on his dagger,sometimes he turned his head and raised an eyebrow at us then turned nodded.

-She then met my she never planned to have a child with him,he was just a human lover that she should ignore to avoid my father couldn't resist at her and she had me...

-Was she...;I gulped and she blinked at me and shook her head frowning at my expression

-No,she loved him.

-What was he?

-A doctor.

-Oh...

She raised an eyebrow at my expression.

-You don't like doctors...?

-I never said that!I think it's an interesting peoples,listen to them and stuff...Hey,I'm the son of the god of medecine as well after all.;I winked playfully; Thought I'm not so good and healing and pins always freaked me out.

She giggled as I winced and I started to giggle too.

-Ya know,I'm happy to see that I don't have a narcissistic and boring cousin.I always heard that Apollo was like all these 'qualities' because of his beauty and multiple lovers.

-Me?Narcissistic?Nahhhhhh.I'm way too perfect to have this imperfection on my handsomess.;I said running a show-off hand throught my hair grinning at her and my eyebrows dancing up and rolled her eyes smirking understanding my joke

-Maybe I spoke to soon.

I cackled mischievously grinning and then we both broke into a long laughter.I was so happy to have finally met a member of my little was amazing.

The Moon shined brightly over us,and the crickets were already singing.I was holding the sleeping Mira on my back and I've to admit that I was close to fall asleep as were marching and marching without rest,how can Tobias do that?I exhaled and looked at Cecilia,her feets looked like dragging her tired body with force,her sparkling eyes were barely keeping 's enough,I stopped suddently looking at the two heads who were looking at me surprisingly.

-I suggest we spend the night here

I jerked my head to a little glade hidden from the trees on my right,there were some trunk from trees on the ground and some rocks hiding the winced seeing my wonderful hideout for the night as he grumbled something and walked toward the glade,Cecilia grinned at me,we both holding our laughter back.

Tobias set the pile of branches I found on .He had the power to set things on fire.I didn't know more doesn't talk very least I didn't talk to each much.

The flames lighted the woods up so we could see a bit clearly,it was really nice and a perfect hideout rocks were half-circling us like a…Wall.A wall of a big Palace surrounded by flying rocks and waterfalls…No wait!I'm being nostalgic again!I shook my head again and looked up to the other,Mira was still sleeping curled into Cecilia's jacket,Tobias was on a rock watching over the surroundings still with a suspicious eye,his hand still on his dagger,does that guy have any sleepiness?I smiled as Cecilia leaned down next to Mira and this one immediately snuggling against her,that's what I call a family,protect and being there for each other…I missed that.I really I was sleepy and wanted to rest a bit too but Tobias couldn't just stay the night awake like that,he'll be exhausted.I stood up and climbed up the rocks to him.

-If you want I can watch over the surroundings in a few of hours so you can rest.

I smiled over to him,but he just turned to me and blinked sarcastically then looked at me with a blank expression.

-You don't have to.I can stay the night.

-Tobias,I see tired wrinkles under her eyes..You need to sleep.

I said with a father-liked voice that surprised myself,oh gosh…I sounded like San!Tobias looked back in front of him his face firmly frowning.

-If you want…

He murmled relucantly,even if we both knew that he really needed sleep.I smiled and cimbed off the rocks slowy to not wake the other up.I curled myself in my jacket and leaned against a rock as I closed my trip is now a family.

As I woke up some leaves were tickling my nose and cheek,I was leaning on the floor my jacket still wrapped around me.I looked up my shoulder,Mira and Cecilia were still sleeping and the fire was still flaming.I looked up to the trees,the moon disappeared leaving a salmon-pink sky.I jumped !I climbed up the rocks where I last saw him,he was still here,still so suspicious thought his eyes had difficulties to keep open.I tapped on his shoulder and he jumped up.

-It's me no worry.

I smiled and his face relaxed a bit,he rubbed tiredly his eyebrows.

-Do you have a weapon?

I pulled out my sword and my knife with a grin,he chuckled and slided off the rocks to the campfire.I sighed and sat down on the rock looking around,especially to the was so beautiful,the salmon-pink sky leaved yellow traces that just looked wonderful,the sun was about to rise first shine were already been seen as it brushes the green trees.I looked back to the floor,I smiled at the little yellow and blue flowers on the ground,this planet wasn't maybe my home but the forest reminded me of it…On earth…All these little beauties that nobody cared,they're the little beauties of our planet.I picked up a little marguerite next to me and twirled it around my finger,I loved these flowers,so innocent and guilty,so beautiful and ugly,at the same time…So many things are hidden in one thing or person…Marguerites…I never payed so many attention to them until my first meeting with the other demi-gods…When…Blair and I talked about Marguerites…Oh come on dude!Can't you just stop that obsession?That's crazy!

A crack was heard nearly me and it brought me back to reality,I let the marguerite drop as I jumped up my hand grabbing my sword.I looked .But I knew something was observing me…I slided down the rocks to the floor,the forest leaved some sun-shines go through the leaves which makes some unkown creatures easier to see.I walked around suspiscouly,I heard leaves being cracked,there was someone here…I turned a few of times on myself until I stopped finally.I breathed heavily my eyes darting every single move,my heart beated like a loud tabor that even the other could hear I feeled a warm and peacefull presence behind me hiding behind the trees and sun shines.I turned slowy to that presence still holding my sword and I gues…I'd never seen something strange and wonderfull like this…Through the slight holes of sun from the forest,between two trees and a bush behind…I saw the slight apparition of Lion,his mane shined like the sun and his gesture was so royal and did something that I'd never guess a Lion would do,he smiled.A Lion smiled at me,then jumped behind the bush speadly.

-Wait!

I called an ran behind him,I jumped into the bush but he wasn't there.I stood up and looked wasn't there disappeared…What a smilling lion that shines like gold were doing in these woods…I knew that he didn't mean harm,but why was he here…?

-Peter!Peter where are you?

Cecilia's suddent voice ring out into the woods,I jolted and turned to where her voice came from,then I looked back behind me I nhope seeing the Lion again.

-Peter!

-I-I am here!

Okay no time to think about Lions,maybe it was an illusion…I ran back to the other trying to convincing myself it was an illusion,but I couldn't!I knew it was a real one!I'm not that stupid!

As I arrived at the camp I noticed with uncomfortability that everybody was looking at me with wide eyes,except of had his arms crossed and frowned at me warely,Mira was blinking at my arrival and looked back to Cecilia who jumped off a rock and sighed in relief as she saw me.

-Where've you been?

-I…Saw something in the woods…So I followed it and…

I stopped,I can't tell them about the lion!They'll chase after him and kill him!Cecilia was the daughter of the goddess of wild hunting!And Tobias was the son of the god of War!

-And you killed it.

Tobias finished my sentence but I blinked up to him then shook my head and clears my throat awkwardly.

-E-Exactly….

I I had who says that this Lion will never come back? But strangely I felt a deep thought thinking that he'll come to eat me up just….I don't I knew that he wasn't dangerous,because he seemed familiar to me…Somehow.

Mira walked toward me her expression soft and comforting

-Be careful next could possibly happen something next time.

I !She's just like Athena,just more she's as protective and carefull as her!I just blinked in shock at her which makes her blink confusedly and cocked her head to the side looking curiously at me.I shook my head trying to keep my thoughts on the !Why do I easily keep distracted?I smiled at her nodding.

-I will Mira,thanks.

Mira smiled proudly and walked toward the other.

-We better 're almost arriving at the field.

With that Cecilia and I nodded while Tobias was already on the top of the group and marches scurried next to me and looke up to me.

-Where do you come from son of Apollo?

Oh gosh now she calls me by my demi-god title,like her mother.I sighed smilling at her words and looked down at her.

-I come from a palace beyond the other demi-gods and gods.

-Other demi-gods?Why didn't you take them with you?

I twitched at they all abandoned us?I clinched my fists trying to keep calm and exhaled before looking at the little girl again.

-Because they're all gone.

-Y-You mean they're….?

-No.I mean that they left the palace with or without reasons leaving the rest of the group and another demi-god stayed…She stayed in the Palace and I went out,I didn't stand it this loneliness and betrayal.

-Oh…Who was she?

-She was the daughter of a norse .She's….Like Aphrodite by us…I name was San and she was the goddess of the wild and domestic animals.

-Oh…Interesting…Were there other greek demi-gods?

was Moses,son of ,daughter of ,there was Naveen son of Dionysus and Milo son of Demeter!Oh and Aiden the son of Zeus!

The enthusiasm in my voice when I spoke about my little family hurted a were all gone…And I didn't really know some of them,I wished I could know them better…They're my family after my family. Mira looked at me with wide bright interested drags me with her look to continue,she may be the daughter of Athena one of the most straight goddesses she's after all a child who loves stories.I chuckled at her look and continue.

-Our mentor was mother.

At this time Mira's eyes grew wider in surprise her face full of surprise and joy as she clenched my arm.

-My mother is alive?Really?Where is she?

She asked hopefully and happy to hear that her mother is still alive,I could help it that I smiled at her and nodded.

-Yes she is.

-How is she?

-Just like you.

Mira's tight on my arm became weak and her face failed as she stopped walking,this time tears were hanging in the corners of her mother is 's one of the rare demi-gods which the parents are still whimpered weeping her tears away but she couldn't help it and sobs in her hands.I kneeled in front of her and put gently my hands on hers.

-Hey….Don't cry.

-I-I'm so happy…Thank you…

She gulped sobbing more,I smiled soflty at was such a gentle child.I wiped gently her tears away.

-You really do look like her.

-Does she cry like a baby too?

She asked sarcastically trying to laugh,I chuckled at her.

-No,but she had dark long hair and a white skin like she was as reasponsable and carefull as her.

Mira blinked with her sparkling watery eyes at me,she let a little whimp let go before throwing her arms around me and sobs more.I blinked and hugged her back smilling soflty.I patted on her back and pulled back.

-We've to continue others are waiting.

'The others' was only Cecilia,Tobias was still marching towards and didn't get it that we stopped.I took Mira's hand and walked toward Cecilia.I noticed that her smile meant that she heard everything I told to didn't disturb me to talk about gods. Just talking about my own father did…

We spent the night in the forest, made a campfire and they all fall me.I couldn't sleep.I didn't even know why.I was tired as hell but I think this Lion I saw this morning did it come from?Every animal died …wait…No,she'd never follow said she'd stay in the Palace!san!But she's the only demi-god I know that can turn into an animal…She liked to turn into her favourite .No ,she would never...Follow me…

I sighed and rolled on the side,and on the other again,then finally took the position on my back,I layed my arms behind my head and looked up at the stars where sparkling like little crystals,it was so were more beautiful here than at the Palace…A squirm made me startle,I turne don my side and saw Mira standing up her head straight looking to the dark forest,I blinked and sat squirm was heard,it came from where Mira was staring,she stodd up and walked toward the deep forest.I stood up slowy and followed her was quite difficult to see clearly throught this dark forest,but I just followed Mira's steps stopped suddently,I stopped and breathed softly to not make so much noises,I took some branches out my way and finally saw was standing behind a bush looking at something behind trees and bushes as well,something was squirming in the bushes…

-Who's th-

Before she could say anything else I picked her up and covered her screamed in my hand as I pushed her and myself behind the bush,when she saw it was me she simply blinked and started to I scare her that much?I looked up,the bush at simply inches from us was still squirming furiously.I looked at Mira and made her a sign to keep her mouth shut,I stodd up and walked slowy toward the bush taking my was hiding and squirming there?

**DUN DUN what is it? :D**


End file.
